1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric switching apparatus in an isolating case, in particular for a cut out appliance, in which each of the two conducting pieces of the switch which are intended to be applied one against the other or to be separated, may be moved independently of each other, depending on whether the opening manoeuver is operated by means of a remote controlled electromagnet placed in the case, or whether the opening operation results from a manual control or automatic operation of a mechanism tripped by monitoring means adapted for detecting excess current in the circuit of the switch.
The field of application of such apparatus extends to specific protective appliances up to cut out appliances used in industrial distribution systems of different ratings where it is desirable to be able to effect opening of the circuit in accordance with one of the two above mentioned modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such apparatus are for example known from the European patent application No. 103 022 which describes an industrial type appliance in which a mobile switch contact may be opened by a manual control or by triggering a set mechanism; the mobile armature of an electromagnet is here associated indirectly with an intermediate tripping mechanism so as to cause remote controlled opening, independently of the other possible methods of opening the circuit.
A cut out appliance is also known for example from the patent FR No. 2 563 939 to the applicant whose applications are to be found in the electric distribution field and in which a rotary isolating screen is inserted rapidly between two switch contacts which have just separated.
The present invention provides a switch apparatus whose construction corresponds to that mentioned above and in which measures will be taken for providing it with the advantageous properties obtained by the use of the screen adapted for rapidly destabilizing the electric arc appearing at the time of opening.